<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Always Have Kimpo by SailorLestrade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588428">We'll Always Have Kimpo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade'>SailorLestrade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Talking, kinda cute, kinda sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapper is waiting for his flight. BJ is waiting for his ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Always Have Kimpo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trapper sat at the bar of the officer’s club, mad at the world. He had spent the entire day the day before trying and failing to get a hold of Hawkeye. So he figured that he would have the next morning to write him a letter, right? Well, no, because he was awoken at the crack of dawn by Radar’s damn bugle and a jeep there to take him to Kimpo. So, he thought he’d write one on the way and pin it to the lapel of a soldier who might be heading that way. Who needs roses when you’ve got a perfectly good, red blooded American, right? Well, no to that one. The driver must have raced cars in a past life.</p><p>And here he was, at a bar nursing a martini that didn’t burn his stomach lining, staring at a cocktail napkin and a pen he stole from a b-girl that was trying to seduce her way out of the country. What was he supposed to say to Hawkeye? Sorry for running off but I hope you like that kiss Radar gave you. Sorry I couldn’t give it to you personally.</p><p>Trapper sighed and tossed his pen onto the bar. BEcause of his speedy driver, his flight wasn’t due anytime soon. And he had several layovers along the way before he finally reached Boston. He tossed the pen on the bar and groaned.</p><p>“Excited about your draft?” A voice asked. Trapped looked over at a tall man with neatly combed hair and an even neater dress uniform.</p><p>“I’m getting sprung,” Trapper laughed.</p><p>“Mind if I sit there?” He asked, pointing to the stool by Trapper. </p><p>“Be my guest,” He waved for him to sit. “I’d say it’s a free air base, but that’d be a lie.” He watched the man lay his nice hat on the bar. “What ya drinkin’?”</p><p>“Nothing for me. First day on the job,” He laughed.</p><p>“Come on. I’m buying.” Trapper laughed. “I'll even buy you something fruity.”</p><p>“Well, since you put it that way,” He smiled. “I’ll take a lemonade.”</p><p>“Hard lemonade for my buddy,” Trapper told the bartender. “And put it on my tab.”</p><p>“I didn’t order a hard lemonade,” The other man told him. Trapper shrugged.</p><p>“Might as well live it up while you can.” Trapper picked up his martini glass and took a sip. “You know, my buddy and I made this in our tent. We had a still. And this is like water compared to that.”</p><p>“Sounds like a good friend.”</p><p>“He’s the best,” Trapper sighed. “And I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”</p><p>There was a little bit of a silence between the two, like the newcomer was afraid to ask if his friend was still there, if he was sent home, or if he was just gone.</p><p>“So, you got a name?” Trapper asked.</p><p>“BJ Hunnicutt.”</p><p>“BJ? What’s that stand for?”</p><p>“Anything you want.” Trapper laughed a little. “And you?”</p><p>“John McIntyre, but my friends called me Trapper.”</p><p>“Why do they call you Trapper?”</p><p>“A story I’m not really proud about.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>Trapper took a drink of his martini and BJ took a drink of his hard lemonade.</p><p>“So, I’m guessing that you’re here because you opened an invitation to the wrong party?” Trapper asked, leaning against the bar to look at BJ.</p><p>“Guess you could say that,” BJ nodded. “Could’ve just let my little girl chew on it, but noooooo, my wife made me open the damn thing.”</p><p>“To wives.” Trapper raised his glass and BJ copied him. “My wife would hate some of the things my best friend and I got up to over here.”</p><p>“Not sure if I really want to know.” BJ laughed.</p><p>“Captain McIntrye?” A voice behind them said. “Your flight is boarding.”</p><p>“Thanks.” He downed the rest of his martini and threw some money on the bar before pausing for a second and handing some to BJ.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>“Need to get you started on your ulcer. Not that they’ll send you home. Trust me, I tried.” Trapper headed towards the door.</p><p>“Wait, you didn’t tell me where you’re headed to!” BJ called out to him.</p><p>“Tokyo, San Francisco, Boston.” Trapper told him.</p><p>“I’m from around San Francisco,” BJ told him. “Tell my wife I love her. Her name is Peg Hunnicutt.”</p><p>“I will.” Trapper told him, the private who had gotten his attention earlier trying to get him out the door. “What about you?”</p><p>“MASH unit. 4077th. They need a new surgeon.”</p><p>The look that washed over Trapper’s face was something that BJ couldn’t figure out. Trapper tried to pull away from the private. He could just write the note and give it to BJ. He had been spending the whole time talking when he could’ve been writing. But it was no use as the private got Trapper out of the door and the door shut behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>